Strigoi Moments
by Rose-and-Dimitri-4eva
Summary: each of our favourite characters go strigoi i think the chapters are messed up  i wrote this ages ago
1. Chapter 1

I stared Mason down. I couldn't hear myself screaming but I must have been because mason was yelling.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY COW. ROSE YOUR SUCH A DIRTY BITCH"

I couldn't breathe.

I felt like I was choking. I closed my eyes and opened them a second later.

Mason had his hand on my throat squishing it tighter until I finally couldn't breathe.

I collapsed onto the floor in a heap. I could hear Mason laughing.

"Bye-Bye Rose. See you at your funeral." Mason was yelling.

I realised something. He thought I was dead but I'm not. Haha this is going to be funny.

"ROSE! Don't do this to me." I realised a voice, a very familiar voice, a voice that I _loved._

It was Dimitri. "Rose. Honey. Please Wake up"

"_Roza." _My mum. It was my mum. And Dimitri.

He was calling me in Russian. I felt dizzy so maybe it was best if I just lay here.

"Mason. Go after him. I am ok" I whispered to them.

I looked at my mum.

She was looking between us.

She saw the look in my eyes.

Dimitri

Rose.

Dimitri

Rose.

Dimitri

Rose.

She stopped eventually and stood up.

"WHAT DA HELL?"

My mother and Dimitri ran off to go find Mason.

It was when they were out of sight that I finaly realised I was the one who had to kill Mason.

I ran as fast as I could.

I ran and ran and ran

I saw Dimitri on the ground **dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Janine POV

{Flashback}

Dimitri's body had laid limp on the ground.

Life was hard and boy did it hurt.

Rose had been lying on the ground nearly dying when I found out about her and Dimitri's little fling.

Although it wasn't a fling.

It was more than that.

From what I had heard they were very mature about their relationship.

I had my stake in my hand.

Ready for the moment that Dimitri would spring from the ground and attack.

I saw his eyes flicker open and they were a bright ruby red.

I heard him stand up as I quickly looked around searching for Rose.

I found her talking to Mason and she looked like she was about to cry.

Mason was in a heap on the cold hard ground.

When I turned back around Dimitri had put me in a very bad position.

{End of Flashback}

Dimitri was squaring me off.

He was aiming for my neck. I turned around a kicked him in the stomach.

It didn't hurt him but it put him off balance for a couple of seconds.

I reached for my stake and lunged towards Dimitri.

He stepped to the side and I stumbled over some broken tree roots.

He just laughed and ran off to find the people he wanted to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian POV

"Rose I love you!" I heard my voice echo out as the last of my blood was gone.

The process took forever but I could feel my blood getting colder.

I looked at Dimitri and whispered to him.

"Take care of her Dimitri or else you will fuckin regret that you ever lived"

I heard him chuckle at my snood comment but I just silently cried.

I took a final breath and sank into a heap in the cold and damp, rocky earth.

I could hear Rose and Lissa's tears as they cried.

I could hear Dimitri muttering something along the lines of.

"Roza. It's ok. Deep Breaths."

That was when everything blacked out.

I felt nothing except for cold blood running under my skin.

I didn't want this.

Rose was lying on top of me when I was awakened.

"Hell yeah. I knew you always wanted me Rose."

Rose backed away startled but quickly realised I was a Strigoi.

She stood in front of Rose and


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa POV

Rose and I were running. It was hard for me as I wasn't very athletic.

Although Rose had seem to forgotten that.

Rose shoved me into her car when we reached the car park.

The car was our last chance of escape and we couldn't do much.

Rose ran to the other side of the car and pushed the key into the ignition.

The car started rolling forward and within seconds we were on the high way heading back to the house that we had lived in last time we escaped.

She told me to get some sleep so I fell asleep wondering whether Christian had read my note.

Sleep came quickly and before I knew it I was asleep in a peaceful dream.

Christian POV

I walked around the school in search for Lissa.

I came towards the church and went up to our little attic.

I looked at her empty seat and saw a crumpled note.

I looked at it with close eyes.

Both Rose and Lissa had written on the paper.

I could tell the difference between the writing.

Maybe Lissa hadn't wanted to write some of the words I was about to read.(A.N. Bold is where Rose had to write)

_Dear Christian,_

_Rose and I have left the academy once again to find __**a way to get away from the Strigoi. **_

_**We are leaving and not coming back.**_

_I'm sorry Christian. I love you. I will find you when it is all over._

_**Good Bye Christian.**_

_Love Lissa._

It is all over. I am never going to see Lissa again. I hope Rose was happy this is exactly what she wanted from the start.

_**And Rose.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Rhianna POV

I walked around the school grounds and no one was anywhere to be seen.

I was going to call out but I thought that was a bad idea.

I looked around the field glancing up and down.

I could see people moving in the bushes so I went over to investigate.

I put my hand cover my mouth when I saw my older brother Dom with a Dhampir girl called Alex.

They had always loved each other as friends but I guess now, that Dom had loved her more.

I heard them groan as they were fucking each other on the ground.

I saw Dom open his eyes and they were Strigoi red.

I started to run away. My car was in the Academy's car lot on the other side of the school.

I could hear Alex screaming in pleasure.

Oh I didn't want to hear this.

I picked up my pace when I saw Christian Ozera with about three people dead at his feet.

Christian was a legend here at the academy.

He had attended 3 years ago he and Rose Hathaway had taken down around thirty Strigoi in a great battle.

"Christian?" I looked at him puzzled and questioned him.

He ran up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Rhi-Rhi OMG I have missed you so much."

It was only seconds later that we were pashing intensely and was deciding whether to remove clothes.

OK. So the story with Christian and I is that in his last year of school Lissa had run away and I was just a sad girl that he wanted to help.

Everyone thought he was a freak only because his PARENTS made the decision to go Strigoi.

Christian took me up to his old dorm and took out his cell phone.

I looked at him for a second and then went to the bathroom to clean up.

I was a mess. I had been hiding for days not knowing what to do.

My hair was all tangled and my mascara was smudged way past my actual eye.

Christian was still on his phone when I came back.

"Ok. How soon can you guys get a plane over here? 3 hours. That's okay thanks James."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Alex is a random name that I came up with**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Rachel Meade does**

**A.N: This chapter is very Lemony so be prepared for Lemonade. Oh and so this chapter is about 4 years after the academy ends.**

Alex POV

I walked up slowly when he spun around and kissed me. I was shocked about how much control he had. Obviously it wasn't his choice to go Strigoi.

He pulled me closer and closer to him so much that we were making out.

"Climb onto my back. I want to take you somewhere." I climbed onto Doms back and he ran behind a bush.

He put me down and we laid there talking.

We started kissing and he removed his top.

I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling his perfect abs.

He was really cold but I didn't care.

Dom ran his hands under my top and literally ripped it to shreds.

About a minute later all of our clothes were on the ground beside us.

We were fucking each other hard and I swear I thought I had heard something move in the bushes.

But I thought nothing of it.

Hours passed and time slowly ticked.

We sat there and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dom and I woke up in the early morning all stiff and sore.

I took him up to my dorm and we took a shower together.

I looked into his eyes and they showed lust and sorrow.


End file.
